The Alcoholism Program shall seek to provide a coordinated program of community alcoholism services. The basic services of information and education, case finding (outreach) and referral, diagnosis and treatment, counseling, rehabilitation, emergency services, and follow-up are the main services this program will undertake. Services will be delivered by outreach and Community Action neighborhood centers. All CAP and Community Services available to the alcoholic and the alcoholic's family will be coordinated in order to provide a family- treatment approach. Specific objectives include: Counseling at least 80 percent of the estimated 318 low-income alcoholics in the area; development of local council on alcoholism committees with at least 50 percent low-income participants, reach 500 high school students annually with education and information concerning alcoholism; inservice and follow-up education shall reach 200 agency personnel annually, continue effort to develop hospital acute detoxification. By utilizing community services to help alcoholics recover, the community will be a witness to the need for additional services if adequate numbers of alcoholics will be served.